The Flux
by katara-water25
Summary: Danielle is a normal girl from a normal world, but when something goes wrong, she is transported into the Galactik Football universe she has to survive on Akillian and protect the team from Gleylock. Who will she fall in love with? and who is her father?


Disclaimer: I own none of the rughts to G.F so please do not assume I do

* * *

Danielle sat quietly on the black leather couch, a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a remote controller in the other. She flicked through the channels on her Sky digibox until she came across her favourite programme; Galactik Football.  
She leapt up instantly alert as the first episode started. Suddenly, a deep whiring sound came from the T.V and a flash of blue light sent Danielle quesy and sick. She was lifted off her seat and and swirled through the air.

* * *

Danielle landed heavily on something wet and cold, the stinging snow blinding the 19 year old girl. She pulled her rather revealing sports top down and wrapped her arms around her body, trying to block out the biting cold. She looked up at the steep hill before her, towering ultra modern buildings clinged to the hill. She stared at them in wonder, a warm hand fell on her shoulder, she jumped into the air and twirled round, only to see an asian boy standing next to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The boy answered in a clipped asian tone "The names Thran. Are you new around here? I've never seen you around here before." Thran threw a red and orange ball at her which she caught. She threw it into the air and sent it to Thran who inturn kicked it back to her, this continued for nearly half an hour. At the end of it the two had become friends, chatting about video games, movies and stuff like that. They started to walk toward a large glass building; Planet Akillian.

* * *

Thran led Danielle through Planet Akillian and to a group of plush sofa's. Three boys sat there, one with light redish-brownn hair and the other the two with black hair. One of the boys obviously Thran's brother was asleep on the couch head lolling to one side hand falling down the other side of the couch, Danielle laughed at the sight, at that instant Ahito woke up and waved her over.

"Thran always told me it was Micro-Ice who was always love-struck, but he's just as bad." The young girl looked over to the well built boy and saw that the others were trying to wake him from his daze which included not being able to hear,  
they pulled at him and waved their hands in front of his face but still he remained in his phase. Danielle giggled and walked over to him as Ahito fell asleep again, she went up to Thran and hugged him. He looked at her in shock then patted her on the back awkwardly.

"That got him out of his stupor" said the obvious leader, who she later learned was named D'Jok. The red head introduced her to the others, Micro-Ice, Ahito and of course Thran. She smiled at them and asked them if they wanted to play a game,  
they looked at each other in turn and nodded. Danielle smiled and followed the boys through the snow to a small football pitch by the great stadium of Akillian. D'Jok and Micro-Ice made one team and Thran and Danielle was on the other, Ahito just stood on the sidelines watching for a few seconds before falling asleep again. D'Jok and Danielle stood facing each other bouncing on the balls of their feet prepared to leap into the air to get the ball. A siren sounded and the game began. D'Jok and Danielle jumped into the air trying deperately to capture the ball, the young blonde headered the ball towards Thran who caught it just in time as Micro-Ice hurtled towards him trying to tackle the young defender, he kicked it to Danielle who caught it, and started running towards the goalpost, as she was about to strike D'Jok slid under her feet and took possesion of the ball. Danielle scowled and started to run after him, she inturn captured the ball she ran to the middle of the pitch. A blue energy field surrounded her body, enhancing her bodys capabilities, she jumped into the air, arms twirling around her body, once she reached a great height she shot the ball towards the goal screaming as the energy engulfed her.  
The siren sounded, announcing the first goal. She started to somersault towards the ground, as she landed the others ran up to her in awe of what she had just done. She stood and looked at her hands, jolts of blue energy lingered on her arms showing her it handn't just been a dream, she had the Breath of Akillian.

* * *

So what do you think? This is a story based on the Glactik Football series, please note I own none of the characters named in this story apart from Danielle, who happens to be named after my friend. Alphanim owns all of the rights to Galactik Football, all I own is the idea which this story is based on, sunscreen, a wrapper for some cookies and 2 DVD box sets of Galactik Football and Avatar: the last airbender-series 1. Please review, I know its not in the right bit seeing as this is the Avatar section but they don't have a G.F section so I've just put it here. Hope you liek it!


End file.
